


The language of your body

by stellarlies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, lance is so nya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading people was hard. Reading Lance was harder, though his massive crush on him was probably what made it harder. What does Lance mean when he speaks at him and looks at him that way? Is Keith really imagining everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The language of your body

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, so I accept corrections but be nice~.  
> (Thanks to tumblr usser yourozness for beta reading this fic!!! <3 <3).

Keith was in the training room, trying to perfect some combat moves that didn't  go so well in his last fights. He was actually very perturbed, distracted in his movements while thinking profoundly about something, which made his  attention span split in half. He  could barely keep up with the droid in that state.

No matter how hard he tried, Keith couldn't understand his teammate. 

He wanted to use the word _friend_ but...

He was aware  that he was usually clueless to some expressions, figures of speech people around him would use, that he had to analyze really hard to understand, and it was even worse when you added body language and voice tone on all that. People did not  communicate with words alone after all, and it was sometimes too subtle for him. If he was not paying attention, it flew right over him. He thought i t was because he grew up alone and spent many time in the  desert looking for the blue lion with just himself as company, so he was just not used to  dealing with people. He was getting better  at it, it seemed to him, in picking out tone and intention in other people's words. 

Not with Lance, apparently.

The guy just didn't  have or make any sense. He said he couldn't stand him, that he only saw him as his rival (whatever... Keith  had decided long ago to play along) and yet he spent any time he could with him. His tone was usually  playful and his smile soft and with no real threat, but the words that came out of his mouth were pure douchery. Keith sometimes stayed quiet  when receiving Lance's witty remarks because he was trying to read the guy. That displeased the blue paladin for a reason, and he made the most adorable pouts when that happened.

What did he  want with him anyway? To surpass him as a pilot? as a fighter? And if that was what he wanted, why did he had to be such an asshole about it? Couldn't he just... overpass him quietly? 

Keith sighed, because he knew he wasn't really annoyed by Lance. That was the worst part.

He could handle being annoyed by Lance. That was easy. Or it was, before. He wasn't sure when it started, but now seeing Lance trying to bicker at him was.. endearing. Cute even. He liked when Lance tried to talk with him, even if it only was to mock about his hair.

What was that  about too? 

The droid suddenly attacked him, a clean attempt to stab his head. He had to dodge it  awkwardly , damn, he was not focusing.

Lance was trying to "insult" him, and all he talked about was his hair and his fighting abilities and all usually in a... positive tone. He was being a dick about it but it was positive, or at least, deconstructing the phrases, it was positive. Honestly, it was about how good of a fighter he was and how his hair was distracting and that... was weird. 

Really weird, and Keith was sure Lance was flirting with him, it didn't come  across  any other way  no matter how much he thought about it, and the idea of Lance liking  him back was just too much for him. Keith wanted to... He wanted to be with him. And Lance... wanted to be with him too. 

But maybe that's what Keith wanted to think. Something told him it wasn't really alright to confess to him in that moment; and he saw himself not  making a move every time he tried, which was infuriating. He was sure Lance felt things for him, that's what he felt when he looked at him with those stupidly pretty blue eyes. But then Lance was such a dick to him... He thought that's why he couldn't make up his mind. He couldn't ease the anxiety that flowed within himself.

Sighing, he decided to stop, because it didn't  make sense to keep playing with the droid instead of actual training. It was dinner time either way.

* * *

 

Lance always sat right next to him. 

He thought it was stupid, how Lance was so adamant in being rude to him but still decided to be so close. Hunk and Pidge were in the front seats together, but they  usually talked or were usually talking about _something_. Same with Allura, Shiro and Coran, who tended to act like "the adults", and sat a bit distant to them. But Lance always sat next to him and they usually didn't talk; and when they did, they  fought. Lance spoke with the rest of the team then, but he could have a more  peaceful conversation  by sitting next to them instead of with him.

Keith thought he was overthinking, but he couldn't stop himself. It was ridiculous. He was the fast thinker. The one who acted quickly based on  instinct . He should be able to ask Lance what the hell was going on between them. Because it was clear something was going between them, even if Lance... didn't  like him back. 

That thought alone was able to place him in a bad mood. 

"You've been quiet... well, quieter  as of late , Mister Brooding. What has gotten to you?".

Of course Lance asked him this. 

"Everything is fine. Don't call me mister brooding". 

"Well, that's what you're doing. Actually, you're making everyone uncomfortable, right guys?". He asked loudly, turning everybody's attention to him. 

"I'm fine, actually" Pidge answered. 

"I think we're ok without your help, Lance" Hunk said.

"Let him be, Lance. It's been a long week and he was training just before dinner" Shiro said, and Keith couldn't help but smile, which made Lance frown.

"Perhaps Keith doesn't really want to engage in a conversation with you in this particular moment?" Coran added, and Lance blushed hard.

Keith couldn't avoid it and he laughed. He laughed hard, surprising everyone. Pidge started to laugh too because _damn, poor Lance_. And then everyone else started to laugh too, except Coran, who didn't catch what was going on. Allura had her hand over her mouth, trying to hide a smile. Lance started to complain. 

"I won't be  concerned about you ever again, you... mullet-man!" he shouted, squirming in his seat.

Everyone kept laughing for a while and Lance had to accept defeat and keep eating his goo food quietly. He knew they weren't actually laughing maliciously but damn, he was  embarrassed . 

They relaxed, teasing Lance for a while (who stayed quiet, he wasn't going to answer, no, no) and after that, they started to talk normally. Pidge and Hunk were discussing about some piece of technology they found in the latest planet they went; and Shiro, Allura and Coran  were probably talking about the mission, but neither of the boys could hear much about it. Keith saw Lance's cute pout and realized he still had some mercy in his soul.

"I'm... I'm sorry for that, dude. Thanks for asking but I'm really ok... I was just... thinking. And I'm pretty sure Coran wasn't trying to be mean by the way".

"I know that but..." A blush appear again in Lance's cheeks, and Keith couldn't stop thinking how adorable he looked. "I was just... we've had rough days. You're my rival so, what's the point of winning you if you aren't in your best?". 

Keith snorted. 

"I could win you even in my lowest state Lance, stop being cocky".

"You wish. And hey, I just have _reasons_ to be cocky, you know? You have that when you're such a magnificent, attractive pilot. You should know that yourself". 

Keith looked at the people in the table, licking his lips. They weren't  listening, so... 

"Sure. So... are you saying you think I'm attractive?"

Lance averted his gaze  slightly , but then a smirk  appeared on  his lips. 

"C'mon Keith... I didn't see you as the guy insecure of his looks. That doesn't  fit you _at all_ "

Keith  shrugged carelessly .

"People  like different things. For example, anyone who dares to like you clearly has something wrong in his head. But there are countless of planets around, I'm pretty sure _someone_ out there would find you attractive". 

Lance breathed out a  laugh . Keith smiled too, a small one, but he was not ready for what it came next.

"I think you mean their heads". 

"... What are you talking about?".

"Well... I didn't know _you_ knew I was bi..." His smile did a weird twitch when he said that, but then it grew wider "But you said 'anyone who dares to like you clearly has something wrong in _his_ head'". 

Keith blush reached his neck. Lance was trying to tone down his smile but it was useless, his eyes were so bright it was disgusting. Keith tried to act like if he didn't want to talk anymore but Lance's gaze was deep and hungry on him. He was going to answer something to shut his stupidly sexy mouth off when someone interrupted him.

"Keith... are you ok?" Pidge asked. "You're all... red". 

She glanced at Lance who was looked pleased with himself. He was covering his mouth with his hand but he was laughing from his nose. At that, Pidge raised an eyebrow. Hunk smiled because Keith looked so weird  blushing like that but he was concerned about him.

Keith clutched his hands on top of his legs. This was too much for him.  He stood up, and looked at Pidge. 

"Yes. I'm ok. Excuse me" He managed to said, before running away. 

He had some dignity left so he didn't actually run away, but he tried to move as fast as he could. 

He moved faster when he heard Lance screaming his name, thinking that maybe if he reached his bedroom Lance would stop to annoy him. 

"Keith... wait. You are... not getting it". 

Keith  stopped at that. Oh no. Lance didn't say that. Fury swirled in his stomach and he turned to face Lance. 

"Yeah Lance. That's actually the problem with me and you. I do not get you. I do not understand. I do not understand you".

"Look... I was just..."

"Being an ass? Always. You're..." Keith growled and he passed his hands through his hair, his eyes avoiding Lance's face "You're impossible. You're there being all hot and flirty and I do not understand why you do that... if later you say that you dislike me! And something  has been telling me to stop this and just wait but I don't want to wait anymore because—"Keith suddenly  stopped , biting his lower lip. He looked at Lance and boy that was a bad idea. 

Lance face was a mess. Lance had a very expressive face, Keith knew that. That the red paladin couldn't understand sometimes all that it was trying to say was a thing, but he admired Lance's face because it seemed to say so many things. So many things he wanted to know what they meant, so many things that  enchanted him and made him weak in the knees and made his heart go crazy. Lance face was all contorted, and his mouth changed from a smile to a sad grin in seconds, like if his face couldn't decide what to show. 

So he  ventured to think Lance was also fighting with his feelings and that... that was a surprise. Lance sighed and he sat on the floor, his back and head rested on the wall.

"I like you, Keith. I like you a lot I just... I was sure you didn't see me that way. I have been... really rude with you before. I've been trying to change... I guess you couldn't tell but it was because... I wanted to be your friend but... without being  obvious I was changing on purpose? It's..." 

"Oh".

Keith understood. Lance's  confusion  and insecurity were so easy to catch now. He understood them so clearly it made him sick in the stomach. He sat next to him, trying to not touch him, because he was still nervous about all this. 

"I... so you're saying you finally admit you're an ass?". 

Lance laughed. He looked at Keith with a weird expression in his face (again, as if he was feeling so much his face couldn't manage it. Keith swallowed hard) but his eyes were shining, and that made Keith knees weaker. 

"Yes... If that makes you happy, mi rey".

Keith was interested  in  knowing what that meant, but he had more important things in mind.

"You do know that... that I'm not really annoyed by you, right?".

Lance rolled his eyes before saying "Of course I don't! You act like if you were annoyed and... well... I'm an idiot ok, you were acting as always while I was flirting with you and I just... didn't know what to do. I think maybe you didn't like me, or maybe you couldn't tell... but I was certainly not ready I was... I was trying to let everything flow so we could... I needed more time ok?". 

Keith smiled. _Fuck, we're both idiots._

"You weren't ready..." He breathed, and his cheeks felt so warm, he was sure he was  blushing again. Lance was too though, and that was ok. Keith held his hand, and Lance's big hands fit perfectly on his, and that made him feel good. It was a good sign.

"Are you ready now?". 

"I don't think I will ever be ready". 

After that, Keith took him by the neck and kissed him, feeling a warmth  take over his face when their lips touched. He didn't really know how to kiss, but he wanted to do it so bad. Lance's lips were warm and soft and irresistible. He smelled so good, a masculine and thick cologne stunning Keith's senses. His hair was so soft it was a shame it wasn't longer. Lance grabbed him by his neck to take charge, deepening the kiss, pulling his mullet softly. 

That felt... good. Keith grinned in the kiss and bit Lance's lower lip a bit too hard to be playful. But if the sound Lance made indicated  anything, it was that he liked it. The red paladin  broke off the kiss to breath, and because he wanted to see Lance face. 

He looked beautiful. His hair disheveled, his lips swollen and red, and his eyes were  dilated , focused only on him. _And that was only a kiss... imagine how he would look with more..._ Keith  thought , while he trembled, his eyes darkened  with lust.

Lance swallowed, and stood up slowly, cleaning imaginary dust of his pants. Keith didn't hide his grunt when that happened, and Lance smiled at him.

"C'mon...  it’s getting late. Let's go to sleep". He offered his hand as a support and Keith accepted  it  pouting.

"But... I just...". 

"Look, I know I'm irresistible and that getting into my pants must have your mind out of control but—". 

"You know what, I think I don't really like you. I must have some sort of space sickness". 

"You're not that lucky. But anyway... My mom raised a gentleman. We're not gonna fuck tonight". 

"The fuck? We're both men... I do not need you to be a gentleman". 

Lance chuckled, hiding his face in his right hand, his other hand resting on his waist in a fist. 

"I have my conditions ok. I don't want to fuck tonight. Could we just... take it slow?". 

Keith glanced at him, crossing his arm. Now that the heat of the moment tamed a bit, he understand a bit of Lance's perspective. It was their first night... together? Keith bit his tongue when he was about to ask if they were boyfriends or something. He sometimes  rushed into things and... and Lance just told him to take it slow. 

He was going take it slow. For Lance. He could do it. Lance's expression was hopeful for him to understand, and Keith mentally patted himself on the back for being able to put a name to a situation. He wanted to know more of Lance, that was the goal. He sighed before answering. 

"Yeah... sure. We can take it slow". 

"Perfect". 

When they were on their way to their rooms, holding hands, Keith couldn't avoid to play with him a little.

"I have to say... I thought you were more bold. You seem to be such a good flirt after all". 

"As if you didn't  fall for that. I just... I'm not  comfortable with getting so close in the first night that's all. I think is rather... distasteful. Or maybe I've just had bad experiences". He  shrugged , holding Keith's hand harder.

Keith's being growled  internally jealous at the idea of Lance and other people, but he calmed himself down. What was in the past was in the past. Unless they hurt Lance, because if they hurt Lance whenever he went back to earth he was going to start killing people. He stopped his train of thought right there. He couldn't kill people... no, he couldn't kill people, that was not something a Defender of the Universe should do. 

"I thought  your mom raised a gentleman?".

"Well, when you're fourteen and  horny  you don't really think  about your mom".

"How much to bring _that_ Lance back?". 

"You only want me for my body, don't you?".

"Well, you are hot. You do have a nice hair. You also smell nice and... ops, that's it, you don't have any more redeeming qualities. What a shame". 

"You think you're insulting me, but really Keith, you make my kokoro go doki doki every time you call me hot. Keep doing that". 

Lance was joking and dripping sarcasm, but a faint blush was on his cheeks. Keith took note of that. 

"You're a fucking nerd" Keith groaned "Does _the best pilot ever_ gets off by people calling him _pretty boy_? That's good to know".

The blue paladin got quiet for a moment, his silence speaking for himself. Keith looked at him, surprised, and Lance face was doing weird things again. He felt something thick in his throat and he suddenly giggled. Lance started to laugh too. 

"You're an idiot. This is it, we're in your room. Good to know you finally admitted I'm the best pilot ever though. I never gonna let that go. I will cherish it.  _**Forever** _ ".

"You're thirsty for attention, aren't you?"

"Just yours, cariño". 

Keith stared at the floor. He was  leaning into his doorframe but he didn't really want to sleep, he was... overwhelmed with emotions. He wanted to ask about so many things... but he wasn't going to ruin the moment. When he looked at Lance, he could feel all the affection in his eyes... his heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his ears. He threw himself in Lance's arm and kissed him again. 

He dipped his hands on his hair. He had such a soft hair, it was delicious. He opened Lance's mouth with his tongue, quickly finding the other's one and playing with him. Lance had to hold his waist to keep some control, but Keith couldn't hold himself. Lance's tongue was addictive, and he found himself breathing in Lance's mouth. He was sure that wasn't good, and Lance was giggling but he couldn't avoid it, he was worked up in the moment. Lance's saliva was warm and sweet even if he just ate that green stuff, and he licked it when it ran on Lance's chin because the kiss, _and fuc_ k, Lance had such a soft skin. This  guy lived for for his personal  appearance and it _showed_. He wanted to melt with him, sink in his skin, worship every single part of his body.

He hugged him tighter, pulling him by his hair more close to him, biting Lance neck a bit too hard, and he shuddered at Lance's reaction. He was so responsive, so given in his movements, Keith wanted to learn every single way Lance could react to his touches. He started to kiss his neck better, holding him by his jacket, drowning himself on Lance's scent, on Lance's skin, on _Lance_. 

And because he was upset Lance didn't want to fuck him, he  broke away  from the boy and entered his room closing the door quickly.

"Very mature!" Lance screamed from outside, his voice husky. 

Keith's eyelashes fluttered at that sound, and resting on his door, he answered: 

"See you tomorrow, Lance".

He heard a laugh, and something that sounded like "Adiós, baby".

After all, they were taking it slow. And Keith was slowly going to understand everything he could about Lance, Lance's feelings, Lance's body, Lance's adorable weird faces he did that night when his muscles couldn't portray all he felt. And with that challenge in his mind, he slept very peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> *mi rey = my king.  
> *cariño = darling (more or less).  
> *adiós = goodbye.
> 
> It's not AS romantic as you guys think it is, like, a lot of people uses "my king" as a term of endearment, even to strangers, but it is somewhat flirty. It just flew with the moment. At least, people use it in my country. I know the theory is that he's Cuban, but I'm not sure how Cubans talk so... I will use... my Spanish... Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> I FELT INTO #VOLTRONHELL SO HARD.
> 
> This was really self-indulgent. Most of the fics I've read are Lance!centered and Lance is a dork who keeps telling himself he doesn't like Keith. And while that's hella IC, I wanted to try a slighty different approach. Let me know how I did! I hope it wasn't so bad, lol. 
> 
> You can crash on tumblr in theawesomefanatic to discuss about voltron and how is destroying our lives.


End file.
